The Knight's Diary: Bookmarked
by TheWatcher2785
Summary: As detective Aru Akise along with Tsubaki Kasugano solved cases during the day, what's a boy and a girl supposed to do during the night when they are alone? Kind of a insert story to 'The Knight's Diary'. Also this is a lemon, so you have been warned. R&R please.


The Knights Diary: Bookmarked

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

Additional notes: This is a lemon story. If you didn't read 'The Knight's Diary', this is not going to make a lot of sense. But if you wish to continue reading from here then OK I guess.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

~ Akise residence ~

Sitting in the bathroom, Aru sat allowing the warm water to shower over him as there was a new case to think about. With the last thing John said, his knight's diary was not a future diary. For a while now he suspected this as it didn't self-update like what all future diaries did. So this only made him wonder what the knight's diary was and more so who sent it. But even more troubling was that he had no leads to follow as it was a cold case in discovering where it came from.

Before he could muse more into this, he heard the door slide open as someone walked in. Looking back he saw as Tsubaki had just entered only wearing a thin towel just covering her front. "Tsubaki?" but then looked forward as not to be rude by staring.

"Do you mind . . . ." Tsubaki started, "Would you mind if I could wash your back?"

"It's fine".

Pulling up a wooden seat, she sat down taking some soap and a sponge as she began to wash his back.

Just sitting there as they both bathed under the warm water, Aru finally decided to break the silence. "So what brought this about? This is rather new of you". However actions did speak louder than words as he felt two arms wrap around him. "Tsubaki?" as he was surprised to her actions.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again".

"Hmm?"

"Aru . . . ." as she rested her head on his bare back, "Today . . . . You put yourself in a lot of danger by walking into that office. He could have killed you at any moment that he wanted. But knowing the risks, you did it for all of us. You saved all the diary users from him".

"We couldn't have done it without you though" Aru smiled. "After all your diary was the key to his defeat. All of us attacking him at once, there was no way he could watch us all that's why he needed to look to your diary and we were counting on him to completely focus on it and not pay attention to the other diaries. But that was his down fall as the one great weakness your diary suffered from was that people could give misinformation. With security already in our control, it was just a matter of lulling him into a false sense of safety bringing him into our trap. Without you, the plan would have never have worked".

"But still please don't ever do something like that. Understand" as she took a deep breath steadying herself, "you . . . . You are very important to me Aru. I wouldn't know what to do if you ever disappeared from my life".

Aru chuckled a bit to what he was hearing. "If I didn't know any better this was beginning to sound like a love confession". But then suddenly his back was left empty as Tsubaki then stepped around standing before him now. Just standing before him, her arms dropped to the side allowing her towel to fall which left her body completely exposed to him. "Tsubaki?" as Aru felt breathless as this girl before him had this real knack at surprising him which was something hardly anyone had done.

"And if it is a confession?"

Aru scoffed a bit as it didn't take him long to think about what she said. "Sure you really want a guy like me? I'm pretty whimsical and aloof never staying in one place for long. Are you really sure you want to be with someone like me?"

Answering once again with action surprising the boy detective once more, Tsubaki sat on his lap kissing him as she held him close. "Yes, but I ask . . . . Would you feel the same for me?" she asked anxiously. For she didn't want to make him feel pressured in answering untruthfully, but she did hope it was the answer she wanted to hear.

Aru warmly smiled to this as he kissed her back causing Tsubaki to blush. Needing no further words to say, what happened from there happened.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tsubaki pulled forward hungrily craving more. Her entire body lit up in excitement as she could feel the rhythm of her heart pounding as the feelings that poured out from it reverberated through every inch of her existence. If this was what love felt like, "_then I don't ever want it to end_" as she closed her eyes wanting to fully embrace this sensation.

Being careful, Aru held his arms to Tsubaki's waist to better support her but also to anchor himself. Frankly this was all a rather new experience which had definitely caught his interest. As most people would describe him, he was usually the more forward one when it came to taking initiative. Of course there have been rare exceptions. But with Tsubaki, she had this real gift at keeping him on his feet and always kept him guessing. As they kissed, he figured he'd throw in a few surprises of his own. As their lips met, they then parted as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he wanted to taste her. What he found was a sweet and exotic flavor that was one of a kind.

Slightly taken back, Tsubaki gasped as she felt Aru smooth around the innards of her mouth as he began to roll along with her tongue brushing it back and forth. Feeling such intensity, it was intoxicating as her cheeks blushed red becoming drunk in passion. The heated sensation had all but taken hold as she wanted this moment to last longer. But regrettably, she had to pull back for air as the two young lovers parted giving panting breaths as both their faces were flushed from the high they were feeling.

Putting on his charming smile, "so what do you want to do next?" Aru asked.

Giving steady breaths, "look Aru . . . ." as Tsubaki stood up. "Look at how I've become . . . ." as she reached for Aru's hand guiding it to her most private area.

Feeling the heat of her loins, the boy detective had also felt something that was both warm and sticky. Although the bath water rained down upon them, it was very distinctive. Tsubaki's love juices as it ran down the length of her leg as he could tell her body was yearning for more. In response, he was ready to answer it wholeheartedly with his heart and soul as this daring and passionate girl bared her everything before him. Thus his lower body reacted with his member standing tall.

Moving forward, Tsubaki aligned herself as she wanted to become one with Aru. She wanted to be encompassed by his warmth both inside and out. To feel protected and loved within the comforts of his presence and body. But with his member touching the entrance to her womanhood, she stopped.

Looking before her now, Aru saw it all in an instant. The way her body shivered, the slight quivering of her lips, her wavering eyes, and how she seemed almost on the brink of tears. He didn't need to guess as he knew what was on her mind. For Tsubaki was both scared and in pain at the notion of physical intimacy considering her past. If this were the case, he didn't want her to push herself to do something she wasn't ready for.

Feeling her stomach sink, Tsubaki felt almost ready to break down as memories of those horrible times clouded her mind. "_Is this really OK?_" she questioned. She was happy to be with Aru and wanted to give her everything to him. But then she wondered what was her everything anymore? For those two years of hell, her body had been tainted by the dark lust and greed of those that surrounded her. Being as such, she questioned what could she really offer the boy she absolutely loved and adored?

Seeing her suffer, that was something he was going to solve. "It's OK" Aru warmly smiled as he held her waist.

"Aru . . . ." Tsubaki sniffled, "I . . . . I . . . ."

"It's OK Tsubaki. You don't need to do this".

". . . . But I want too" she breathed out. "I love you Aru. I love you so much!" as tears had begun to stream down the sides of her cheeks. "I . . . . I . . . ."

Then stopping her right there, Aru grazed his hand to her face as he brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Then if it's OK, let me guide you".

Sniffling once more, she paused for a moment as she was torn between her emotions. But before long she nodded as she would not back down from her resolve.

Drawing their faces close, he gave her another passionate kiss assuring everything was going to be alright. Turning her around, Aru had her sit on his lap with her back firmly laying against his chest. Taking some body soap, he mashed his hands together till a ball of foam formed as he then rested them firmly onto Tsubaki's stomach.

"Aru?"

"I'll go slow. If there is at any point you feel uncomfortable I'll stop".

". . . . I trust you" as Tsubaki laid her hands over his. "I know you won't do anything to hurt me".

Nodding, Aru slowly began. For Tsubaki was taking a considerable leap of faith, and he would not fail her. With the soap in his hands, he started rubbing around the areas of her stomach and waist. The purpose he had in mind were two folds. The first was setting the mood. However the second was more metaphorical then anything else. He honestly didn't care about Tsubaki's past as that's where it was, in the past. Thus he needed to help her move on for her sake. So, he needed to wash away the woes that tormented her as she didn't need it to define her anymore.

So moving slowly, he rubbed the soap along her waist and sides being thorough as not to miss a spot. Moving up, his hands slid onto Tsubaki's shoulders as he firmly yet gently glided his hands down along her arms as he then stopped on top of her hands giving them a comforting squeeze. "Are you still OK? '

"Yes".

Moving once more, Aru had begun to move along the outer lining of Tsubaki's breasts causing her to shiver at the tension.

Feeling the growing heat in her body, Tsubaki gave light moans at how good it felt. Although she knew Aru was partly teasing her, he was also being considerate as he was moving at a pace she was comfortable with. For that, she loved him even more.

Reading her body language affirming it was OK, Aru then cupped them as his fingers smoothed along the soft and firm curvatures that rested beneath his hands. Massaging Tsubaki's breasts, he then tantalized her nipples rubbing them between his fingers tugging them only slightly which elicited an erotic moan causing her to shiver at the pulses that surged through her body. But aside from the physical act, he needed to verbally convey what his lover needed to hear. "You're very beautiful Tsubaki. There is no flaw to what I can see or feel" Aru smiled. "Everything is serene as there is nothing about you that has been dirtied or tainted. For whatever may have been, it's over now as the past is now the past. I love you Tsubaki and that is all that matters to me".

"Aru . . . ." as Tsubaki felt choked up. With just those few words alone, she felt her heart well up in courage and strength as well as melt in bliss as she wanted to cry in joy. Looking back with a brilliant smile, "thank you".

The boy detective returned the gesture with a warm smile of his own. "Well I still need to get you cleaned up. Though" as Aru grinned, "I am enjoying taking my time admiring the details".

"Ehh?"

"A slender body, smooth skin, soft hair, breasts that fit perfectly in your hand, and what's more" as Aru pinched Tsubaki's nipples causing her to squirm, "cherry colored too".

Just like that her reaction flipped one-eighty as she became embarrassed. But then again Aru wouldn't have been himself without his charming, teasing, yet compassionate and heroic nature. Turning her head back, she kissed him on the cheek.

Moving his hands down, he had begun to spread the soap along her leg until he started to slowly move into her inner thigh once more teasing Tsubaki as he rubbed along her womanhood. Carefully watching her reaction, he continued pressing his thumb along her clit as two of his fingers entered her.

Gasping in surprise, Tsubaki moaned as her back arched at the stimulation. With how good she was feeling she felt like she was going to cum at any moment. However for this experience, she wanted something more. So placing her hands over his, she pulled them away.

"Tsubaki?"

". . . . It's OK . . . . I'm ready now" said Tsubaki as she turned around. Facing the boy detective, she positioned herself taking Aru's erect member as it was once more right at her entrance. Although she did have her hesitation, she knew she was ready now to move forward. Slowly lowering herself, she cringed at feeling her lover enter as her insides stretched to allow him in. Taking one sharp gasp of air, she stopped moving as they were now touching at the hips as Aru's member kissed the entrance to her womb. Upon feeling this, the former priestess gave a content smile.

Taking a calming breath with how warm and tight she felt, Aru smiled as he held his hand against her cheek. "Well done Tsubaki".

Giving a quick peck to his lips, ". . . . Just let me stay like this for a while" said Tsubaki.

Nodding, "whenever you're ready" as Aru then reached back as he then begun to smear the soap along her back. Reaching down, he eventually reached her butt giving it a good feel causing Tsubaki to blush an even darker shade of red.

Knowing she was ready, Tsubaki began to rock her hips as she felt immense pleasure from making love with Aru. With all her emotions invested in this act, she had no regrets and more so was highly satisfied with how everything went about.

Even Aru had to level his breathing as he felt himself drawing close to a climax. "Tsubaki, I'm about to cum".

"It's OK" smiled Tsubaki as she hugged her arms around his neck. "You can cum if you want".

Continuing with the intensity of their movement, both of them held back as long as they could as they held each other close. Unable to endure for another moment they came. Resting in each others arms, the shower continued to rain down upon them washing away everything.

"Come on" said Aru, "let's continue this in the bedroom".

"OK" Tsubaki nodded.

Drying themselves off and wrapping themselves in towels, they then proceeded to Tsubaki's room. Going right from where they left off, Aru had Tsubaki sit on the bed as he delivered fiery kisses. Carefully laying her on the bed, the boy detective dropped his towel as he then peeled away that of his lover leaving her exposed to him once more. Positioning himself, he entered her. Taking both of her hands into his, their fingers then became intertwined as he pinned her arms down. Meeting her lips, they continued their kiss as Aru continued to move his hips as Tsubaki wrapped her legs around him for better access.

Overwhelmed with ecstasy, the two of them craved more.

But if there was one thing that made Tsubaki so interesting to Aru, she was very good at surprising him. So pulling him in, sixth then rolled them over making her on top as she pinned the boy detective down by his shoulders.

Giving a wide look, Aru certainly didn't expect to get flipped like this. "Feeling bold?"

"Maybe" as Tsubaki gave a sly grin. "You have treated me with so much kindness. So allow me to return the favor". Thus grinding her hips against his, she wanted to give Aru as much pleasure as she could. Though her intention was to service him, it seemed reversed as she could not begin to describe her own heightened euphoria. For every fiber of her being was a blaze as if electric pulses surged through her starting from her heart as they exited through her fingers and toes. If this was what heaven felt like, then she never wanted to leave. Both reaching their limits, the two young lovers came together. Feeling Aru's warm essence paint her womb, Tsubaki serenely smiled. Though her entire body stung as everyone of her muscles promised a world of burning aches and pain for the days to come, she would not trade this moment for anything else. Feeling Aru moving beneath her, "please wait" she quietly breathed out, "just let me stay like this for a little longer". With her arms trembling, she then laid down resting on Aru's chest closing her eyes as she contently listened to the beating of his heart.

Smiling himself, Aru petted her back as his hand smoothed along the length of her hair. "I hope everything was to your liking".

"Yes, and more" Tsubaki answered.

"So" as the boy detective then put on his charming smile, "are you still able to go?"

"Ehh?!" as the sixth gave Aru a shocked look. To further elaborate her shock, she still felt Aru's member not going limp in the slightest as it might actually have gotten bigger from what she could feel. "But I'm exhausted".

Using action to answer, the boy detective flipped them over as Tsubaki was now the one laying on the bed. "Well we still have some time to be by ourselves. So you can let me do the work. But only if you want to continue" as he leaned down staring passionately into her eyes.

Staring into those piercing crimson eyes, Tsubaki's breath shortened as her blush grew even redder. Looking into the very windows of his soul, how could she refuse? So wrapping her arms around his neck dragging him down for a kiss, they then parted as their foreheads touched as they continued to stare into each other. With just that much, she felt revitalized to keep going. "I'm in your care then as my body from now and always will only be for you and only you".

Aru then gave a small chuckle, "then I'll be certain not to disappointment".

"I love you Aru".

"I love you Tsubaki" as they continued as the night was still young.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I don't exactly write lemons, but I hope it was OK.

Surprisingly this chapter was difficult to write as I can't exactly understand Aru's mind that well in the sense of emotional reactivity. I know he's smart and calculating. But he doesn't really show emotion as he only reacts with subtle expressions that reflect his anger or interest as he usually uses his actions to do the talking for him. But other then that, I hope it made sense.

So hopefully this was written OK as Aru and Tsubaki were more or less in character based on the logical progression of the story.

Finally I don't really have a lot of plans for this story. So if there are particular pairings anyone wants to see I'll see what I can do.

Anyways thanks for reading everyone. It's thanks to all you for making this story as great as it was. So till another time.


End file.
